Gebrochen
by heldin-delta
Summary: Manche Verletzungen gehen tiefer, als sie den Anschein haben. Harry erfährt dies, nachdem Draco Malfoy immer wieder ins St Mungos eingeliefert wird. Two-Shot, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Er wurde Heiler, weil seine Noten nicht für die Aurorenausbildung reichten und auch die Tatsache, dass er mit einem Entwaffnungszauber den dunkelsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit besiegt hatte, die zuständigen Behörden nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass er vielleicht für ihre Zwecke von Nutzen sein könnte. Er verbrachte einige Tage damit, das gesamte Ministerium zu verfluchen, und begann dann seine neue Laufbahn.

Mit überraschendem Erfolg – auch wenn er, entgegen jedem seiner Mitauszubildenden, keinerlei altruistische Gründe für seine Berufswahl hatte. Er wollte einfach nur einen Beruf, bei dem er den Menschen irgendwie helfen konnte, und da stand 'Heiler' auf seiner mentalen Liste nun mal direkt hinter 'Auror'.

Es gefiel ihm sogar, und entgegen seiner eigenen Meinung war er gar nicht mal schlecht. Er gehörte sogar zu den Besten.

Er gewöhnte sich an blutige Brüche, dunkle Flüche und eitrige Wunden, lernte, diese zu behandeln und zur schnelleren Heilung anzuregen und wurde so rasch ein gerngesehener Gast im Krankenhaus.

Worauf ihn jedoch nichts hätte vorbereiten können, das war Draco Malfoy, der mit vollkommen unbeteiligter Miene die aus seinem grotesk angeschwollenen Oberarm staksenden Knochensplitter ansah und völlig teilnahmslos sagte: „Ich glaube, der ist gebrochen."

Keine Spur von dem vor Schmerz wimmernden Mimöschen, das im 3. Schuljahr so heftig über den Schnabelhieb von Seidenschnabel gejammert hatte.

Sein Analysezauber, den er über den Verletz anwandte, verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Malfoy stand weder unter Drogen noch unter schmerzstillenden Mitteln, noch war er geistig verwirrt.

Es war nicht der schlimmste Bruch, den Harry je gesehen hatte.

Aber es war die schlimmste Verletzung, die je ein Patient so völlig regungslos hingenommen hatte, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren oder unter bewusstseinstrübenden Medikamenten zu stehen. „Das ist ein Rotationsbruch, Malfoy", sagte er dann, und der Blonde wandte ihm gelangweilt den Kopf zu.

„Schön, dass sich die Ausbildung bezahlt macht und du tatsächlich nachplappern kannst, was ich bereits gesagt habe", erwiderte er trocken, „könntest du dann den Bruch vielleicht heilen? Ich muss wieder zurück." Er sagte den letzten Satz in einem merkwürdig endgültigen Tonfall, den Harry jedoch ignorierte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und räusperte sich leise.

„Diese Art Bruch ist immer durch Fremdeinwirkung entstanden", fügte er hinzu. „Solche Verletzungen sind nie Unfallfolgen oder sturzbedingt. Wer... wer war das?"

Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich leicht, dann seufzte er. „Wer war was?"

Bei jedem anderen Patienten hätte er nun vorsichtig versucht, sein Wissen zu vermitteln und seinem Gegenüber die Informationen sanft zu entlocken. Aber das hier war Malfoy. Den er nur behandelte, weil zu dieser unmöglichen Nachtzeit kein anderer Heiler im Haus war. _Ich hasse Nachtschichten._

„Misshandlung", sagte er dann platt, und Malfoy zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Du wurdest offensichtlich misshandelt. Bei diesem Bruch muss jemand deinen Knochen durch einen enormen Kraftaufwand durch Drehen zerbersten. Eigentlich fast unmöglich bei Erwachsenen, noch dazu Männern, die so kräftig gebaut sind wie du."

Malfoy saß ein paar Sekunden reglos da, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „War das jetzt eine Anmache? Ich weiß, dass ich gut gebaut bin, Potter. Was das Andere angeht, irrst du dich. Und jetzt heil mich."

Harry starrte ihn perplex an und drehte dann angestrengt den Kopf zur Seite. Wie verletzt er auch immer sein mochte – Malfoy war und blieb ein Arsch, und daran konnten anscheinend weder die schwere Misshandlung noch die Jahre, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, etwas ändern. Das typisch passive Verhalten von Misshandlungsopfern fehlte völlig, und stattdessen strotzte der Blonde wie eh und je vor Gift und Galle. Harry beschloss, jeden besorgten Gedanken weit von sich zu schieben, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er sich _nicht _irrte. Er würde seine Hilfe bestimmt nicht aufdrängen, und vor allem nicht einem undankbaren Idioten wie Malfoy.

„Halt still", befahl er dann steif und wich den undurchdringlichen Augen seines Gegenübers aus, bis der Bruch gerichtet war. Dann stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu, immer noch, ohne den Blonden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Du bist wieder gesund", teilte er dem Slytherin mit, während er schon die Türklinke herunter drückte, „sieh zu, dass das so bleibt."

Ein trockenes Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

XXX

Als er seine Behandlung in Malfoys Akte eintrug, erkannte er den Grund für diese ironische Geste – Malfoy war in den vergangenen 3 Monaten insgesamt 23 Mal im Mungos aufgetaucht, jedes Mal während der Nachtschicht, und jedes Mal mit Verletzungen, die eindeutig auf äußere Gewalteinwirkungen hindeuteten. Die schwerste Wunde bisher war eine Rippenserienfraktur gewesen, bei der einzelne Knochenfragmente sich bis in den Darm gebohrt hatten, der daraufhin aufgerissen war und zu einer handfesten Blutvergiftung geführt hatte. Nur durch pures Glück und einen scheinbar endlosen Überlebenswillen war der Slytherin dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und noch am darauffolgenden Morgen war er wieder verschwunden, nur um dann einige Tage später mit einer Jochbeinfraktur aufzulaufen.

Harry überlief beim Durchblättern der Akte ein Schauer, und seine Hand zitterte leicht, während er die neuesten Knochenbrüche der langen Liste hinzufügte. Es war eindeutig – Malfoy wurde misshandelt.

Und er ertrug es mit der Stoik eines Muli, anstatt das für ihn typische zu tun und den Verursacher sofort zur Verantwortung zu ziehen.

Er schützte ihn, wer auch immer das sein mochte, und Harry fragte sich dumpf, warum das so war.

XXX

Nach 3 Wochen hatte er den Zwischenfall fast vergessen und versuchte gerade, in seiner Nachtschicht ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, als eine Krankenschwester herein geeilt kam und ihn sanft an der Schulter schüttelte. „Wir haben einen Notfall, Heiler Potter."

Er nickte schlaftrunken und taumelte hinter ihr her, war aber sofort hellwach, als er das unverkennbare Silberblond Malfoys auf der Trage erkannte.

Der Slytherin war bewusstlos, was auch nicht verwunderlich war.

Sein Hemd klebte blutstrotzend an seinem Körper und er war leichenblass, woraufhin Harry zunächst panisch seinen Puls fühlte. Er schlug noch, wenn auch schwach und alles andere als regelmäßig.

Harry fluchte unterdrückt und riss das bluttriefende Hemd weg, woraufhin sich ihm ein schockierender Anblick bot – direkt über dem Herzen des Blonden war durch irgendeinen spitzen Gegenstand das Wort „NEIN" eingeschnitten worden, und obwohl die Verletzung oberflächlich war, blutete sie immer noch wie ein kleiner Springbrunnen vor sich hin. Ein dunkler Zauber, soviel war eindeutig. Was jedoch verwunderlich war, war die sonstige Unversehrtheit Malfoys.

Für gewöhnlich besaßen Opfer dunkler Flüche weitaus mehr Wunden als nur eine einzelne, da sie sich für gewöhnlich heftig gegen die ihnen auferlegte schwarze Magie wehrten und somit das Ausmaß meist noch verschlimmerten. Es war ein natürlicher Reflex, ausgelöst durch die Schmerzen, die mit jedem dunklen Zauber einherging.

Malfoy jedoch hatte sich nicht gewehrt, war unbewegt geblieben, während der Fluch ihn traf. Ein weiteres Indiz darauf, dass er seinen Peiniger kannte.

Harry fluchte wieder und machte sich dann daran, den Blutfluss zu stoppen, während er der Schwester nebenbei auftrug, einige Blutkonserven zu besorgen und sie dem Blonden schon mal zu verabreichen. Sie eilte sofort los und kehrte bald darauf zurück, und Harry dachte sarkastisch, dass sie dank der zahlreichen vorherigen Aufenthalte des Slytherin immerhin schon seine Blutgruppe kannten und so ein Transfusionsunfall unwahrscheinlich wurde.

Nach einigen anstrengenden Minuten schlossen sich die Buchstaben, blieben allerdings als Narben zurück. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie je wieder ganz verschwinden würden und fragte sich, ob das dem Blonden wohl etwas ausmachte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er seine blutbesudelten Finger aus und zeichnete sacht das Wort nach.

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Handgelenk, und als er aufsah, begegnete er dem überraschend wachen Blick Malfoys. „Potter", begrüßte er ihn unenthusiastisch, „du schon wieder."

Harry lächelte schief, nicht in der Stimmung für eines ihrer 'Ich-hasse-dich-du-hasst-mich'-Spielchen. „Ich arbeite hier."

„Scheißjob", kommentierte der Blonde trocken, woraufhin Harry bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ziemlich hässliche Verletzung hast du da", erwiderte er dann, und Dracos Blick wurde um einiges kühler. Die Temperatur im Raum schien um ein paar Grade zu fallen.

„Deswegen bin ich ja auch im Krankenhaus", antwortete er lakonisch, drehte sich dann auf die Seite und versuchte, aufzustehen. Ein Schwindelanfall warf ihn jedoch wieder zurück, woraufhin Harry ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Du bist nicht der Typ, der sich so etwas gefallen lässt, Malfoy", sagte er eindringlich, „du musst da weg, wo auch immer du bist."

Der Slytherin schüttelte seine Hand ab und setzte sich wieder auf, und dieses Mal glückte der Versuch. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog er sein von getrocknetem Blut rot gefärbtes Hemd wieder an. „Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon du sprichst", gab er zurück, stand auf und verschwand mit schwankenden Schritten aus dem Raum, fast so, als wäre es Harry, vor dem er Angst haben müsste.

XXX

Von da an sah Harry jedes Mal in die Akte Malfoys, wenn er morgens zur Arbeit kam, und sah mit Bestürzung die Liste der Verletzungen wachsen. Innerhalb der nächsten 3 Wochen kam er mit einer stark blutenden Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, mit einem völlig zertrümmerten rechten Handgelenk, einem Milzriss und einem so heftigen Schlag gegen das linke Auge, dass er dort fast erblindet wäre.

Jede Faser in Harry sträubte sich dagegen, von einem so schwer misshandelten Menschen zu wissen und ihm nicht zu helfen, und somit ließ er sich für soviele Nachtschichten einteilen, wie es nur irgend möglich war.

In seiner 2. Schicht traf er wieder auf Malfoy. Dieses Mal zierte eine Brandwunde seinen linken Unterarm, die aussah als wäre sie ihm mit einem heißen Eisen zugefügt worden. Es war abscheulich und musste höllische Schmerzen bereiten, aber der Blonde ertrug es weiterhin mit seiner inzwischen beunruhigenden Gelassenheit und wartete geduldig auf seinen Arzt. Als Harry schließlich im Türrahmen auftauchte, seufzte er.

„Potter. Hast du kein zu Hause?"

„Hast du keins?" gab Harry knapp zurück, warf dann einen Blick auf den Arm und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er fragte sich dumpf, wie man so etwas Schönes wie Malfoy nur so zurichten konnte und trat sich im gleichen Moment mental gegen den Kopf – hatte er Malfoy gerade im Geiste als _schön _betitelt?!

Der Blonde seufzte abermals und sah dann zur Seite. „Ich hab mich verbrannt. Bin wohl zu nah an meinen Kessel gekommen", sagte er ruhig, und Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Die Ausrede war schlechter, als er es von dem gewieften Slytherin gedacht hätte, aber es war immerhin ein Hinweis darauf, dass der Malfoy-Erbe doch nicht völlig unberührt von dem blieb, was mit ihm geschah.

„Kessel, was? Man könnte fast meinen, du _willst _ins Krankenhaus. Stehst du etwa auf mich?"

Draco schnaubte bloß und hob ansatzweise einen Mundwinkel. „So gut aussehen, dass ich mir die Haut am Unterarm für dich wegkokele, kannst du wirklich nicht, Potty, selbst wenn du dir ein Kleid anziehst", erwiderte er spöttisch, und aus einem idiotischen Grund hätte Harry gerne gelacht, verbot es sich aber.

„Hmm, dann also nicht wegen mir. Was sonst? Stehst du auf die Schmerzen? Masochist oder wie? Ich kann dir einen Psychiater empfehlen", bohrte er weiter. Draco lupfte eine Augenbraue.

„Mein Hirn ist in Ordnung, und selbst wenn nicht, würde ich nie eine Empfehlung deinerseits wahrnehmen. Ich bin kein Masochist, wenn du dir also eine wilde Bondage-Phantasie von mir ausgedacht hast, dann schaff sie lieber wieder ab."

Harry zog seinerseits eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also nur über 30 Unfälle in knapp 4 Monaten? Für so tollpatschig hätte ich dich gar nicht gehalten."

Der Slytherin lächelte dünn. „Potter, ich weiß genau, was du tust. Du hälst dein kleines Psycho-Spiel vielleicht für ausgesprochen ausgebufft, aber ich bin cleverer als du. War es schon immer. Versuch also gar nicht erst, mich mit meinen Waffen zu schlagen." Er bewegte sich leicht und zuckte kaum wahrnehmbar zusammen, als sein Hemd über die Brandwunde strich. „Wir beide wissen, was hier los ist. Es sind keine Unfälle. Aber so ist mein Leben nun mal – kümmer dich nicht darum sondern heil mich einfach. Kriegst du das hin, oder soll ich einen Kollegen rufen?"

Harry sparte sich den Kommentar, dass kein anderer Heiler im Haus war, und machte sich an die Arbeit. Die Verbrennung war nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte – anscheinend war die Wunde recht bald gekühlt worden und hatte so dafür gesorgt, dass dem Körper nicht zuviel Feuchtigkeit entzogen wurde. Noch dazu war ein Desinfektionszauber angewendet worden, der ein Eindringen von Bakterien verhindert hatte.

Recht gute Arbeit für jemanden, der keinerlei medizinische Ausbildung hatte, und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie oft Draco schon Brandverletzungen selbst behandelt hatte. Er konnte zumindest auf dem Arm, der ihm hingehalten wurde, keinerlei Narben entdecken, aber das musste ja nichts bedeuten.

Er seufzte, während er eine Salbe auftrug und dann ein paar Zauber murmelte, die die Wundheilung beschleunigen würden, ehe er einen Verband herbeizauberte und die Verbrennung fachmännisch verband. „Weißt du Malfoy, ich hätte dich nie für jemanden gehalten, der so etwas einfach hinnimmt."

Der Blonde warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Bin ich nicht."

XXX

Die nächsten Wochen geschah nichts. Er hatte sich aus Gründen, die er sich selbst lieber nicht erklären wollte, für so viele Nachtschichten eintragen lassen wie es möglich war und kam sich schon vor wie ein Vampir, da er kaum jemals etwas Sonnenlicht sah, aber er sah Malfoy nicht wieder. Harry hätte zu gerne gewusst, ob er sich aus der ungesunden Beziehung befreit hatte, die für ihn so schwerwiegende Folgen hatte.

Dann allerdings sah er den Slytherin wieder, und seinem Zustand nach zu urteilen ging es ihm keinen Deut besser. Eher schlechter, um ehrlich zu sein.

Eines seiner Augen war komplett zugeschwollen und verkrustetes Blut klebte seine Haarsträhnen zusammen und färbte es in einem dreckigen Braunrot, das seltsam mit seinem hellen Teint kontrastierte. Seine Unterlippe war grotesk angeschwollenen und aufgeplatzt, noch dazu stand sein rechter Unterarm in einem überaus makaberen Winkel nach oben ab, und von irgendeiner Wunde an seinem Bein floss ein kleiner steter Blutstrom in seinen Schuh, der anscheinend mal größer gewesen war, wenn man nach der Lache ging, die sich zu seinen Füßen gebildet hatte.

Der Blonde saß in einer leicht fetalen Schonhaltung in einem der Behandlungsräume und starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster, und Harry sah ihn durch Zufall, als er auf seinem Weg nach draußen war.

Sein Fuß, zum nächsten Schritt erhoben, blieb in der Luft hängen und sein Unterkiefer fiel herab, ehe er sich seiner ärztlichen Tätigkeit besann und ins Zimmer stürzte. „Malfoy! Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?! Wieso hat mich niemand gerufen?! Verdammte Scheiße, wie lange sitzt du denn bloß schon hier?! Weiß denn niemand in diesem blöden Krankenhaus, das Brüche weitaus schlechter heilen, je länger man sie unbehandelt lässt? Ich muss sofort..."

Malfoy drehte ihm mit einem genervten Ausdruck, den Harry ziemlich unpassend fand, den Kopf zu und zog seinen Arm weg, als dieser danach greifen wollte. „Potter", sagte er in einem Ton, der Harry sofort verstummen ließ, „du gehst jetzt nach Hause."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er richtig verstand, was der Andere gerade gesagt hatte. „Was?! Das hier muss..."

„Potter", unterbrach ihn der Slytherin wieder, diesmal noch eindringlicher, „du gehst jetzt."

Sein eines offenes Auge bohrte sich in Harrys, und der Gryffindor schluckte geschlagen. „Ich werde Jefferson sagen, dass du Hilfe brauchst."

Der Blonde lächelte müde und sah wieder zum Fenster. „Spar dir die Mühe. Das tun die Schwestern schon."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, als die ungeheuerliche Bedeutung dieses Satzes auf ihn niederkrachte. Er warf dem Slytherin einen überraschten Blick zu, der ihn jedoch weiter geflissentlich ignorierte, und marschierte dann aus dem Zimmer. Eine Schwester kam ihm entgegen und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Na, endlich frei, Harry? Mach dir einen schönen Tag. Schlaf dich aus."

Er knurrte sie wütend an, packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie trotz ihrer Proteste und verwirrten Blicke in die nächste ruhige Ecke.

„Wieso hat mich niemand darüber informiert, dass Malfoy hier rumsitzt und ganz offensichtlich die Behandlung eines Heilers braucht? Seid ihr alle komplett verblödet oder was?!" fauchte er böse, und ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, ehe sie sich zu schmalen, zornigen Schlitzen zusammenzogen.

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?!" zischte sie zurück und entzog ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck ihren Arm, „wenn du es genau wissen willst: Er hat ausdrücklich angeordnet, dass er nicht von dir behandelt werden will. Er hat sogar gesagt, dass er nicht mal will, dass du von seiner Anwesenheit erfährst. Allmählich verstehe ich auch, warum."

Harry überging ihren bissigen Kommentar und verschränkte die Arme. „Er hat was?"

„Tja, Wunderheiler Potter", erwiderte sie ironisch, „anscheinend hast du den Mann nicht von dir überzeugen können. Er hat bei jedem seiner Besuche das Gleiche gefordert, egal, wie schlimm seine Verletzungen waren – er wollte lieber gar keine Behandlung bekommen, ehe er wieder dich sehen muss. Jedes Mal hat er bis zum Morgen gewartet und sich von dem Nächsten heilen lassen."

So ungefähr musste es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn man aus größter Höhe in die Tiefe fallen gelassen wird. Ihm schwand der Boden unter den Füßen und er stützte sich kurz an der Wand ab. „Und das hat mir keiner gesagt?" krächzte er leise und starrte seine Hand an, die heftig zitterte.

„Was sollten wir dir denn sagen? 'Harry, da ist ein Schwerstverletzter, aber er will lieber warten und womöglich sterben, bevor er dich in seine Nähe lässt?'" entgegnete sie brutal und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei. „Klär das mit ihm, bevor du uns deswegen anfauchst."

Er schluckte, während sie ihren Gang fortsetzte, und ließ sich dann an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschen. Ihre Worten klangen immer noch in seinem Kopf nach: „..._er will lieber warten und womöglich sterben, bevor er dich in seine Nähe lässt..."_

XXX

Es war wohl mit das Dämlichste, was er je in seinem Leben getan hatte – und er hatte weiß Gott schon so einige doofe Sachen hinter sich gebracht – aber er wusste sich keinen anderen Weg.

In der Notaufnahme des St Mungos gab es für alle Patienten nur ein einziges, großes Wartezimmer, soviel wusste er. Und wenn Malfoy sich nicht von ihm behandeln lassen wollte, würde er wohl oder übel dort warten müssen, bis die Nacht vorbei war.

Also brachte Harry eine kleine Wanze an, die einzig und allein auf die magische Signatur Draco Malfoys im Wartezimmer reagieren würde; wartete, bis diese nach 12 ereignislosen Nächten losfiepte; marschierte in sein Büro und brach sich dann selbst den Arm.

Er hatte es in Gedanken recht oft durchexerziert – er würde seinen Arm in einer der Schranktüren einklemmen, die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen und dann in einem einzigen kraftvoll-energischen Schwung seines Körpers den Oberarm durchknacken wie sprödes Holz. Ganz einfach.

In Realität war das Ganze weitaus schwieriger, und vor allem tat es um einiges mehr weh. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, und obwohl er sich schon damals im zweiten Jahr den Arm beim Quidditch gebrochen hatte, so bestand doch ein Riesenunterschied zwischem dem damaligen Schmerz und dem jetzigen.

Zum einen war der frühere Bruch schon so lange her, dass sich die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen im Laufe der Zeit ziemlich verwischt hatte, und zum Anderen war es kaum zu vergleichen, sich einen Knochen zu brechen, wenn es unerwartet geschah und man mit dem süßen Adrenalin des Sieges vollgepumpt war, oder ob man sich diesen Bruch selbst im vollen Bewusstsein dessen zufügte.

Wie auch immer, es tat weh. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Arm aus dem Schrank ziehen, vermied tunlichst seinen Kopf auch nur in Richtung seiner Verletzung zu drehen und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer, direkt zu seiner Nachtschwester, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Harry, was zum Donner..."

„Ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen, Helen", erklärte er knapp und ignorierte den kurzen Gewissenbiss in Anbetracht der noch eintreffenden Patienten, die ohne funktionstüchtigen Heiler da stehen würden, „ich schätze, ich muss warten, bis Carl kommt, und mir hilft."

Sie nickte benommen, und er ging zielstrebig an ihr vorbei ins Wartezimmer. Dort saß, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Draco Malfoy.

Sein Handgelenk wies einen tiefen Schnitt auf, aus dem noch immer Blut sickerte, dass seine Hand einem blutigen Handschuh gleich gemacht hatte. Seine Hose strotzte nur so vor Brandflecken, die den Stoff weggefetzt hatten, und er hatte ganz offensichtlich eine gebrochene Nase, die sein Aussehen seltsam verzerrte. Erst jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr so perfekt war, fiel Harry die Schönheit des Blonden auf.

Malfoy drehte ihm den Kopf zu, stutzte dann, und für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte Panik in seinen Augen auf, bevor er wieder sein unbewegtes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte.

„Dein Arm ist gebrochen."

Harry grinste ansatzweise. „Ich weiß. Tat mehr weh, als ich dachte."

Der Slytherin legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Hast du dir etwa absichtlich den Arm gebrochen?!"

„Es klingt laut ausgesprochen viel überstürzter und unüberlegter, als es war", meinte er rechtfertigend, und Malfoy schüttelte bloß spöttelnd den Kopf.

„Wenn es in deinem Kopf überaus logisch klang, Potter, hast du größere Probleme als ich dachte", erwiderte er trocken, und Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, was er jedoch sofort bereute, als ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Arm schoss. _Niemand sollte diesen Schmerz wert sein._ Seltsamerweise hatte er aber das Gefühl, dass Malfoy es war, auch wenn er eigentlich zu dieser Annahme keinen Grund hatte.

„Immerhin werde ich mich von dem nächsten verfügbaren Heiler behandeln lassen und nicht dumm darauf warten, dass einer kommt, dessen Gesicht mir mehr passt", sagte er scharf. Der Blonde schnaubte leise, anscheinend nicht im mindesten davon beeindruckt, dass Harry von seinen Wünschen gehört hatte.

„Du hälst es also für dumm, dass ich nicht sonderlich viel auf einen Heiler gebe, der sich aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen selbst den Arm bricht? Nun, ich glaube, du hast nicht laut genug „Hier!" geschrien, als die Logik verteilt wurde."

Harry ließ sich von dem Spott nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und ließ sich dem Slytherin gegenüber nieder. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nichts mit meinen Fähigkeiten als Heiler zu tun hat", entgegnete er ruhig, „du wolltest mich nicht, weil ich dein Handeln in Frage stelle."

Das Silber in Dracos Augen verdunkelte sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht", verbesserte er bissig, „weil ich genug Potter in meinem Leben hatte, als es für irgendeinen Slytherin gesund sein kann."

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig getroffen und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

Der Blonde fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er so das Blut in seinen hellen Haaren noch weiter verteilte. Er sah mehr denn je aus wie ein gefallener Engel. „Du und dein unendlicher Helferkomplex", sagte er dann, „ist dir vielleicht je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich nicht grundlos so aussehe? Dass ich das vielleicht sogar verdiene? Mordred, Potter, du wolltest mich doch selber oft genug zu Brei schlagen – was stört es dich so, wenn jemand anderes das tut?"

Darüber hatte er nicht einmal nachgedacht, und diese Erkenntnis war fast noch überraschender als Malfoys Frage. Er kam sich fast ertappt vor, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes getan. „Niemand verdient das", gab er schließlich zurück, „und außerdem waren wir damals Kinder. Wir haben uns verändert."

„Ach, wirklich?" fragte Draco zweifelnd und zupfte leicht an seinem Hemdärmel, sodass ein Teil des Dunklen Mals sichtbar wurde, „es gibt genug, die dir da widersprechen würden."

„Sie irren sich", sagte er fest und widerstand dem Drang, nach Dracos Hand zu greifen, was einerseits an seinem eigenen lädierten Arm sowie dem blutigen Zustand der Hand des Blonden lag und andererseits daran, dass er selbst nicht wusste, wieso er das eigentlich tun wollte, „der Malfoy, den ich kenne, hätte ganz anders reagiert."

„Der Malfoy, den du kanntest", korrigierte Malfoy ungerührt, „oder zu kennen glaubtest." Er seufzte. „Was willst du von mir, Potter? Du hast keine Ahnung, was in meinem Leben los ist. Ich..."

„Ich will, dass du keinen Grund mehr hast, dauernd hier zu sein", sagte Harry fest, und Draco schnaubte bloß.

„Potter", sagte er dann und klang unendlich müde, „lass es einfach. Gib auf. Du kannst nicht gewinnen."

Damit schloss er die Augen und ignorierte jeden weiteren Versuch Harrys, wieder mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, das hier ist auf dem Weg zu einem Two-Shot. Teil 2 ist in Arbeit, aber ich dachte mir, ich nutze die Gunst der Stunde (bzw der Internetverbindung) und lade schonmal Teil 1 hoch. Und da ist er auch schon, täterätä.


	2. Chapter 2

Sein Bruch war innerhalb weniger Minuten geheilt. Es war ein komplikationsloser Bruch, ohne Verletzung von Nerven oder Blutgefäßen, und Carl, sein Kollege, fragte ihn sogar mit leicht kritischer Miene, wieso er sich nicht selbst geheilt hatte. Harrys fadenscheinige Ausrede, dass er lieber nichts riskieren wollte, nahm ihm niemand ab, aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. Er hatte mit Draco reden können – wenn auch viel zu wenig – und das war ihm der Bruch durchaus wert.

Aus Gründen, über die Harry am liebsten gar nicht nachgedacht hatte, dachte der Blonde wohl, dass er die Verletzungen verdiente, die ihm immer wieder zugefügt wurden. Der Gedanke erfüllte Harry mit kalter Wut, teils auf Draco, der das alles einfach hinnahm, teils auf die Welt, die ihn an dieser Meinung festhalten ließ, und teils sogar auf sich selbst, der ja auf eine gewisse Weise nicht völlig unbeteiligt an Malfoys misslicher Lage war. Schließlich hatte er seit frühester Kindheit fleißig selbst dazu beigetragen, dass Draco sich stets seiner eigenen Schlechtigkeit im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen peinlich-reinen Weste bewusst gewesen war.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Krieges und der darauffolgenden Todesser-Verurteilungen sowie den immer noch präsenten Anfeindungen gegenüber allen Mitläufern Voldemorts hatte Draco wohl schlichtweg aufgehört, sich weiter gegen die Vorurteile zu wehren und hatte sich als der Sündenbock präsentiert und behandeln lassen, für den ihn alle Welt hielt.

Dieses Verhalten war zwar höchst gefährlich und in gewisser Weise auch ziemlich dumm, aber Harry konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen – nachdem er selbst etliche Jahre in seine Helden-Rolle gedrängt wurde, aus der es auch jetzt kein Entkommen gab, war er sich vollends der Versuchung bewusst, die einfach darin bestand, die angebotene Rolle anzunehmen. Dass der Blonde es allerdings in seinem speziellen Fall getan hatte, löste Respekt in ihm aus – schließlich war es eine Sache, ein gefeierter Retter der Welt zu sein, eine andere aber, ein lebendiges Sinnbild aller Schrecken des Krieges darzustellen.

Er konnte das Verhalten des Slytherin, so sehr er es auch ändern wollte, nur bewundern. Draco hatte Recht – der Malfoy, den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte, existierte ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr.

XXX

Wenn es auch sonst recht wenig geändert an Malfoys Verhalten geändert hatte, so hatte es doch zumindest dazu geführt, dass sich der Slytherin wieder von Harry behandeln ließ, wenn er eingeliefert wurde. Ob es daran lag, dass Harry sich für ein Gespräch mit ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte oder ob er es einfach leid war, immer bis zum Morgen auf einen anderen Heiler zu warten, fand Harry nie heraus. Es war ihm aber im Grunde auch egal.

„Wann sagst du mir endlich, wer dafür verantworlich ist?" fragte Harry leise, während er eine weitere Schnittwunde am Oberschenkel des Blonden mit geübter Hand vernähte und dabei ein wenig Magie durch seine Fingerspitzen fließen ließ, die das unter der Wunde liegende Gewebe betäubte.

„Du weißt es doch", erwiderte Draco trocken und gähnte verhalten, augenscheinlich nicht im Mindesten davon beeindruckt, dass 3 seiner Rippen mal wieder angeknackst waren, „ich bin es."

„Ach ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen", entgegnete Harry säuerlich und warf dem Anderen einen kühlen Blick zu, „du brichst dir ja dauernd selbst Knochen, zerfetzt Arterien, schneidest und verbrennst dich bis zu ernsthaften Verletzungen innerer Organe und schlägst dich selbst halb besinnungslos."

Draco grinste leicht. „Ich wäre nicht der Erste, der sich selbst was bricht."

Er errötete und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. „Sehr witzig", erwiderte er ironisch, „witzig und clever, ganz Malfoy-typisch. Im Gegensatz zu allem Anderen, das du tust."

Das Grinsen verschwand von Dracos Zügen und er seufzte schwer. „Es ist nicht immer alles schwarz und weiß, Potter. Und ich lebe schon verdammt lange in einer Grauzone."

Harry schnaubte bloß. „Du machst dir selbst eine Grauzone", verbesserte er.

Der Blonde lupfte eine Augenbraue. „Und du meinst, du könntest Licht in mein Grau werfen?" Es sollte wohl spöttisch klingen und vielleicht irrte Harry sich auch, aber er meinte, einen Hauch von Hoffnung in der Frage mitschwingen zu hören.

„Ich könnte es versuchen", antwortete er vorsichtig, und Draco schloss die Augen. Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, was durch seinen Kopf ging.

„Du würdest scheitern", sagte er schließlich, und Harry ersparte sich eine Antwort.

XXX

Es war auf eine völlig idiotische Weise frustrierend, dass der Blonde jede Hilfe ablehnte. Noch viel frustrierender allerdings war, wie sehr Harry ihm helfen _wollte._ Es sprach gegen sein gesamtes Wesen, dass jemand so offensichtlich direkt vor seinen Augen litt und er rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte, außer immer wieder die zerbrochenen Stücke aufzusammeln und zu versuchen, wieder ein Ganzes entstehen zu lassen, während er immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass ihm einige wichtige Teile fehlten und so seine gesamte Konstruktion ins Wanken geriet.

Zwar war Malfoy immer noch bissig, sarkastisch und arrogant, aber immer öfter schien ihm der Blonde kraftlos und weniger zu kämpfen bereit als zuvor. Es fühlte sich so an als entgleite ihm der Slytherin, als löse sich seine gesamte Persönlichkeit vor seinen Augen auf, und alles, was Harry tun konnte – oder was Draco ihm gestattete zu tun – war hilflos dabei zuzusehen, wie dieser immer mehr verschwand.

Es wurde schon fast zur Gewohnheit, dass Draco mindestens einmal pro Woche nachts auftauchte und sich von Harry verarzten ließ. Seine Verletzungen variierten von blutigen Schrammen bis hin zu offenen Brüchen, und der Blonde ertrug sie mit der schon bekannten Gleichgültigkeit. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig und wütend, und diese Gefühle steigerten sich noch, da Malfoy sie ganz offensichtlich nicht fühlte.

Stattdessen begann er, die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Verletzungen herunter zu spielen und als Nichtigkeiten abzutun, und bald nachdem das begonnen hatte, sah er auf dem Arm des Slytherins eine äußerst unschön verheilte Schnittwunde, die das letzte Mal, als er Malfoy gesehen hatte, ganz sicher noch nicht da gewesen war. „Was...", setzte er an und starrte fassungslos auf die Narbe, woraufhin der Blonde verwirrt seinem Blick folgte, den Grund von Harrys Starre erkannte und bloß mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich muss ja nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit ins Krankenhaus gehen, Potter", meinte er ruhig, woraufhin die Hand Harrys, die seinen Zauberstab führte, unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Der Kühlungszauber, den er auf die neueste Verbrennung Dracos über dessen rechten Hüftknochen anwandte, drohte, in sich zusammenzufallen, und der Blonde zischte angesichts der zurückkehrenden Schmerzen leise auf und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er sich wieder fing und sein Gesicht erneut dieser gelangweilten Maske glich, die Harry so zu hassen gelernt hatte in den letzten Monaten. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt aber – wenn auch durch einen Umstand, auf den er gut hätte verzichten können – dass Malfoy die Schmerzen durchaus noch fühlte und sich nur verbot, diese offen zu zeigen. _Stolz und störrisch bis in die Haarwurzeln_, dachte Harry säuerlich, jedoch nicht ohne einen Hauch Respekt.

„So etwas kann sich entzünden, Malfoy", sagte er dann, woraufhin der Blonde nur mit den Schultern zuckte und mit gespielter Coolness seine Fingernägel betrachtete.

„Hat es aber nicht", erwiderte er lakonisch, und Harry schnaubte leicht. Typische Malfoy-Antwort, zumindest in dessen derzeitigem Zustand von absoluter Gleichgültigkeit sich selbst gegenüber.

„Aber so bleiben Narben zurück", versuchte er es dann auf eine andere Weise, „und ich habe immer angenommen, vor allem du wärst kein großer Freund von Narben."

Dracos Blick flickerte kurz zu dem prominenten Blitz auf Harrys Stirn, ehe er kühl lächelte. „Das kommt darauf an, wer sie trägt", antwortete er kryptisch.

„Sehr witzig", gab Harry gereizt zurück, konnte es jedoch trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ein unliebsamer Rotschimmer über seine Wangen huschte.

„Wieso kümmert es dich so?" fragte der Slytherin dann nach einem Moment des Schweigens, und Harry hob irritiert den Blick.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wir sind nicht mal Freunde, Potter", erklärte Draco ruhig, „man könnte sogar eher sagen, dass ich immer mehr dein Feind gewesen bin. Wieso bist du also so versessen darauf, dass es mir gut geht?" Seine Augen bohrten sich unangenehm in die Harrys, und der Gryffindor konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Wunde vor ihm und weniger auf den Mann, der sie trug.

Diese Frage hatte er sich selbst in letzter Zeit schon öfter gestellt, ohne dabei zu einem sonderlich befriedigenden Ergebnis zu kommen. Das einzig Nachvollziehbare war wohl Folgendes: „Weil es sonst niemand tut."

Ein unwilliges Schnauben war die Antwort auf diese Aussage, ehe Draco das T-Shirt, das er zu Behandlungszwecken hochgezogen hatte, wieder herabsinken ließ und dann von ihm wegtrat. Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Oh doch, das sind wir, Goldjunge", erwiderte der Blonde kühl und ging dann an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

XXX

Er kehrte nicht zurück. Harry wartete eine Woche, wartete zähneknirschend eine weitere Woche und schließlich mit brachliegenden Nerven eine dritte, ehe er es einsah: Draco Malfoy würde nicht ins Mungos zurückkommen. Irgendetwas in ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte wohl endgültig dafür gesorgt, dass Draco ihn nicht wieder sehen wollte, und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sich irgendjemand anderes um ihn kümmerte.

Bloßes _Hoffen _war jedoch noch nie ein Wesenszug Harrys gewesen, den er besonders gut beherrschte. Er war eher der Typ, der selbst dafür sorgte, dass die Dinge so liefen, wie er sie gerne hätte.

Also ging er nach 3 Wochen ermüdenden Wartens ins Ministerium und versuchte mit Charme und dem strategischen Hervorblitzenlassen seiner berühmten Narbe herauszufinden, wo Draco Malfoy derzeit wohnte.

Er erfuhr nicht viel. Auch wenn die junge Hexe, die zur Registrierung aller in England lebender Zauberer eingestellt worden war, durch die Anwesenheit des großen Retters der magischen Welt in einen Zustand von andächtigem Staunen verfiel, so konnte sie ihm doch nur eines sagen: Dracos letzter registrierter Wohnsitz war Malfoy Manor, doch dieses war nach dem Krieg vom Ministerium gepfändet worden und sein Erlös war in die Taschen von Familien geflossen, deren Angehörige gefallen waren. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht wieder gemeldet, und niemand hatte sich deswegen großartige Gedanken gemacht.

Seine Eltern waren anscheinend nach Frankreich gezogen, um bei Verwandten seines Vaters zu wohnen. Harrys Vermutung, dass Dracos Verletzungen von Lucius kamen, lösten sich somit in Wohlgefallen auf – und auch wenn ihn dies auf eine gewisse Weise erleichterte, so wurde das Mysterium um die ständigen Wunden des Blonden dadurch nur umso größer.

Er zermarterte sich das Hirn um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Aufenthaltsort des Blonden in Erfahrung zu bringen, und landete doch immer wieder in der gleichen Bredoullie – wen er auch fragte, man wusste nichts von dem Verbleib des Slytherin, da sich niemand sonderlich darum gekümmert hatte. Auch wenn man ehemalige Todesser nicht unbedingt wie Aussätzige behandelte, so waren sie in der magischen Welt doch mehr so etwas wie der Bodensatz der Gesellschaft, und niemand wollte wirklich etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben oder interessierte sich für ihr Wohlergehen. Im Grunde hätte Harry dieses Verhalten wohl auch kaum gestört – wenn es nach ihm ginge, konnte beispielsweise Mulciber gerne in einer dunklen Gasse verrotten, ohne dass er deswegen in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre – aber innerlich zählte er Draco wohl schon längst nicht mehr zu jenen schwarz berobten Gestalten, für die es ein Vergnügen war, hilflose Menschen zu quälen.

Nach einer weiteren Woche ungeduldigen und Nerven aufreibenden Wartens hatte er genug. Er ging wiederum ins Ministerium, traf glücklicherweise die gleiche, junge, völlig von ihm bezauberte Hexe an und fragte sie nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Pansy Nott, frühere Parkinson. Zwar war die Ministeriumsangestellte von seiner neuerlichen Frage nach einem Zauberer der eher dunkleren Sorte leicht verwirrt, suchte aber nichtsdestotrotz die Adresse hervor und überreichte sie ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, anscheinend dadurch zufriedengestellt, dass sie ihm hatte behilflich sein dürfen. Harry bedankte sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln, hängte die unehrliche Hoffnung an, dass man sich bald wiedersehen möge, und verließ das Gebäude. An der nächsten Ecke apparierte er sich in einen Vorort von Edinburgh, in den die Notts gezogen waren.

Pansy trank gerade eine Tasse Tee auf der Veranda, als er ohne Vorwarnung in ihrem Garten auftauchte. Dafür, dass er so plötzlich erschien, fing sie sich – wie alle Slytherins – erstaunlich schnell. Ihre Hand, die die Tasse hielt, zitterte leicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe sie ihren Tee abstellte und sich kurz über die Haare strich. „Potter", sagte sie dann, und Harry stellte mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Erleichterung fest, dass zumindest sie sich anscheinend kein bißchen geändert hatte, „wie _nett."_

Harry räusperte sich kurz und trat dann leicht verlegen näher. „Tut mir leid, dass ich hier unangemeldet auftauche", begann er, „aber ich konnte wirklich nicht warten. Es ist dringend. Ich... ich störe doch nicht?"

Sie musterte ihn mit einer kühlen Berechnung, die sie sich nur von Draco abgeguckt haben konnte, so sehr ähnelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Schließlich rümpfte sie leicht die Nase und zerstörte so das verwirrende Bild, dass sich vor Harrys inneres Auge geschoben hatte. „Natürlich störst du", erwiderte sie lapidar, „du würdest allerdings auch stören, wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass du kommst, von daher macht es kaum einen Unterschied." Sie seufzte leise und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Setz dich. Tee?"

Er nickte dankbar und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Es war überraschend geschmackvoll eingerichtet – er hatte mit Prunk und Protz gerechnet, aber das kleine Häuschen war richtig gehend gemütlich. Zwar versprühte es nicht diese familiäre Wärme, wie es der Fuchsbau zu tun vermochte, aber es war heimelig. Geschmackvoll, aber nicht übertrieben. Auf die Hogwarts-Farben – Gelb, Rot, Grün und Blau – war verzichtet worden, stattdessen herrschte ein sanftes Beige vor. Es war _schön_, und das war nicht das, womit Harry gerechnet hatte.

Pansy schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie lächelte leicht amüsiert, schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin eine frische Tasse vor seiner Nase erschien, und schenkte ihm dann ein. „Theo und ich dachten uns, wir versuchen mal etwas neues", erklärte sie, und Harry sah hastig von den Möbeln zu ihr.

„Es ist sehr gelungen", versicherte er ihr dann, „wirklich."

Ihre Augen funkelten spöttisch und sie griff nach ihrer Tasse. „Ein Kompliment von einem Gryffindor." Sie trank einen kleinen Schluck. „Wir sollten umdekorieren."

Harry lachte überrascht auf und revidierte den Eindruck, den er beim Eintreffen gehabt hatte: Sie _hatte _sich verändert. Sogar sehr.

„Aber ich schätze, du bist nicht hier, um einen Tee mit einer alten... Schulfreundin zu trinken", unterbrach sie seinen Gedankengang, „was willst du also, Potter?"

Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch nicht so sehr verändert. Seine Grundcharakterzüge konnte man wohl einfach nicht ablegen.

„Es geht um Draco." Als sie überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog, errötete er ungewollt und beeilte sich anzuhängen: „Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Er räusperte sich und schnappte sich seinen Tee, um einen großen Schluck zu trinken. Dass das heiße Getränk – anscheinend hatte sie einen Warmhaltezauber darauf angewandt – seine Zunge verbrannte, ignorierte er heldenhaft. „Er ist verschwunden."

Ihr zuvor relativ offen bis interessiertes Gesicht verschloss sich und ihre Augen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen. „Aha."

Seine Handflächen begannen, feucht zu werden, und er widerstand nur schwerlich dem Drang, sie an seiner Hose abzuwischen. Ein bißchen fühlte er sich an seine Hogwarts-Zeit und an Professor Snape erinnert. „Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Sie starrte ihn ohne zu blinzeln eine gute Minute lang an und sah dann schließlich zur Seite. Hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete es. „Draco ist ein Meister im Untertauchen", antwortete sie vage, „man kann ihn in einen komplett weißen Raum stecken, und er schafft es, dort nicht bemerkt zu werden." Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das ihre Züge ungewohnt weich werden ließ. „Früher war das nicht so. Früher betrat er einen Raum und jeder bemerkte es. Weil es plötzlich enger wurde, heller... und ein klein wenig gefährlicher." Sie senkte den Blick. „Der Krieg hat ihm das abgewöhnt."

Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück näher und sah sie eindringlich an. „Wo ist er?" wiederholte er, „ich muss ihn finden. Ich ... ich befürchte, dass er verletzt ist."

Ein überraschtes, absolut freudloses Lachen entfuhr ihr und ihre Augen schnellten zu ihm herüber. In ihnen brannte ein Hass, der ihn zurückschrecken ließ, von dem er aber alsbald erkannte, dass er nicht gegen ihn persönlich gerichtet war. „Du befürchtest das also, ja?" Sie schnaubte trocken und schloss dann kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Als sie ihn wieder ansah, war das heftige Feuer erloschen und sie hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Er will sterben, Potter. Er wollte es nach Dumbledores Tod, er wollte es nach Snapes Tod und ganz sicher wollte er es auch nach Vinces Tod. Und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und ihre Hand, die beim plötzlichen Aufploppen eines ihrer Hassobjekte der Schulzeit fast vollkommen ruhig geblieben war, begann deutlich zu zittern. „Er lässt nicht zu, dass ihm jemand hilft, weil er glaubt, dass er es verdient. Und auch wenn es wirklich reizend ist, dass du jetzt deinen Heldenkomplex an ihm ausleben möchtest – es wird dir nicht gelingen. Du wirst verlieren, wie wir alle. Wie er selbst."

„Pansy", sagte er ernst, und die unerwartete Nutzung ihres Vornamens ließ sie überrascht den Kopf heben, „ich kann nicht nichts tun. Ich muss es versuchen."

Sie stellte mit Bedacht die Tasse ab und legte dann die Hände in ihren Schoß, ihn aufmerksam musternd. „Warum?" fragte sie schlicht, und er schluckte schwer.

Warum? Ja, warum zerfraß es ihn innerlich, wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco verletzt sein könnte? Dass das letzte Mal, dass er den Blonden gesehen haben sollte, in den grauen Augen nur Enttäuschung und Hoffnungslosigkeit lag? Dass es womöglich das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er ihn berührt hatte?

„Weil ich will, dass es ihm gut geht", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß und hing nach einem Moment des Überlegens an, „damit es mir gut geht."

Ihre Augen bohrten sich suchend in seine, auf eine unangenehm klinisch-analytische Art, die Harry innerlich aus offenkundigen Gründen schon lange als „slytherin" bezeichnete. Schließlich sah sie wieder zur Seite, ließ ihren Blick durch den Garten schweifen und seufzte. „Das reicht nicht, Potter", sagte sie dann, „tut mir leid." Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, in dem ehrliches Bedauern mitschwang. „Wirklich."

Er blinzelte dümmlich und griff dann fest nach der Tischkante, woraufhin das Porzellan gefährlich hin und her zu schwanken begann. „Was?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Zügen. „Wir wollen ihn alle retten", sagte sie dann, „aber solange er sich nicht selbst retten will, bringt das nichts."

„Also gebt ihr ihn einfach auf?" fragte er aufgebracht, und Pansy fuhr derartig schnell herum, dass ihm mit einem Mal vollkommen klar war, warum das Wappentier der Slytherins eine Schlange war.

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo er ist, nur damit du deinen unendlichen Helferkomplex ausleben kannst – um ihn dann wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen, wenn du merkst, dass es nicht einfach mit ein paar männlichen Schulterklopfereien zu beheben ist", zischte sie wütend, „er würde daran zerbrechen, und ich werde nicht diejenige sein, die dabei behilflich ist."

Er biss fest die Zähne aufeinander und zwang sich, ruhig durch die Nase ein und aus zu atmen. „Ich würde ihn nicht fallen lassen", sagte er dann leise, „nie. Er... ich..." Er brach hilflos ab und stand dann auf, die Erfolglosigkeit seines Unterfangens einsehend. „Ich werde ihn finden, mit oder ohne deine Hilfe", schwor er, „es wird nur länger dauern." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als sich überraschend sanft eine Hand um sein Handgelenk legte.

„London", sagte sie dann, „such nach Damon Mitchell."

XXX

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber er war positiv überrascht. Das Appartement von Damon Mitchell – von dem Harry angesichts der Initialen stark annahm, dass es sich dabei um Draco Malfoy handelte, auch wenn Pansy das nicht ausdrücklich gesagt hatte – lag in einem gepflegten Häuserblock, der zwar nobel genug war, einen Portier zu besitzen, aber dennoch altmodisch genug, nicht über einen Fahrstuhl zu verfügen. Er hatte sich mithilfe seines Tarnumhangs an dem Portier vorbei geschlichen, um Draco nicht vorzuwarnen, und sich dann unter dem dicken Stoff 4 Etagen hochgekämpft, bis er schließlich endlich schwer atmend vor der Tür stand. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür.

Nach einigen Sekunden schwang sie auf, und da stand er: Draco Malfoy, die blonden Haare wild von seinem Kopf abstehend, eine verblassende Narbe auf dem rechten Unterarm. Seine Augen wurden vor Überraschung rund und er runzelte fassungslos seine Stirn. „Potter?"

„Gut erkannt", sagte Harry kurz und schob sich an dem schockierten Slytherin vorbei in dessen Wohnung, die – ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Haus der Notts – vor Dunkelgrün und Silber nur so strotzte.

„Was bei Salazar willst du hier?" fragte Draco, der immer noch die Türklinke in der Hand hielt und ihn ansah als rechne er damit, Harry würde sich jede Sekunde in eine Wolke aus Rauch verwandeln.

Harry sah sich prüfend im Raum um, auf etwaige Blutspuren oder ähnliches achtend, und kam sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde dämlicher vor. Hier stand er, in der Wohnung desjenigen, der sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, ihn nicht mehr zu sehen, und benahm sich wie ein paranoider Idiot. Er fuhr sich frustriert durch seine Haare. „War sicher anstrengend, all diese Möbel hier hoch zu bekommen", lenkte er dann ab und warf dem Blonden ein kleines Lächeln zu, was dieser mit einem Schnauben registrierte. Mit deutlich mehr Vehemenz als nötig warf er die Tür zu.

„Ich bin Zauberer, Potter", antwortete er scharf, „die Anstrengung hielt sich also in Grenzen." Er verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. „Was tust du hier? Und woher hast du überhaupt meine Adresse?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung klang er nicht einmal besonders verärgert. Eher müde, so als wäre es ihm im Grunde egal. Diese absolut Malfoy-untypische Gefühlsregung war es, die Harrys Alarmglocken wieder schrillen ließ. „Ich wollte nach dir sehen", antwortete er und suchte Dracos Gesicht nach Zeichen dafür ab, was wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, „ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Eine fein geschwungene silberblonde Augenbraue hob sich zweifelnd, ehe der Slytherin leise aufseufzte. „Schön. Wie nett. Es geht mir gut."

„Ach ja?" Harry trat einen Schritt näher und musterte ihn genauer. Der Blonde war noch dünner geworden, und Augenringe hatten sich in seine Wangen gegraben. Er sah älter aus als er war. Älter, und weitaus verbitterter als noch vor wenigen Wochen. „So siehst du aber nicht aus."

Draco seufzte wieder und verdrehte die Augen. „Selbst wenn", erwiderte er, „was kümmert es dich?"

„Ich will, dass es dir gut geht", antwortete Harry schlicht, und sein Gegenüber lächelte freudlos.

„Dann kommst du ein paar Jahre zu spät." Er sah zur Seite, und Harry erkannte mit einem Gefühl leiser Befriedigung, dass dies der Moment war, in dem Draco ansonsten zu flüchten pflegte, ihm aber in seiner Wohnung wohl kaum eine Möglichkeit dazu blieb: Er war ihm mehr oder minder ausgeliefert. _Die Umstände heiligen die Mittel, _schoss es Harry grimmig durch den Kopf und trat noch näher an ihn heran.

„Ich bin _jetzt _hier, oder?" Seine Augen bohrten sich abwartend in die Dracos, der erfolglos seinem Blick auszuweichen versuchte, „und ich werde auch nicht wieder gehen. Selbst, wenn du das vielleicht besser fändest."

„Vielleicht?" echote der Blonde spöttisch und ließ endlich die Tür los, nur um dann ein paar Schritte in Richtung Küche zu machen und so effektiv den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry zu vergrößern, „du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich es besser fände, wenn du wieder gehen würdest." Er deutete auf die jüngst von ihm verlassene Tür. „Am besten sofort."

„Draco", sagte er leise, und wie Pansy zuvor so sah auch der Blonde ihn nun in einer bizarren Mischung aus Überraschung und Befremden an, weil er sich erdreistete, seinen Vornamen zu nutzen statt auf den schulrivalischen Nachnamen zu beharren, „ich will dir helfen."

Die Augen seines Gegenübers gefroren zu einem eisigen Silber. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe aber nicht, _Potter_", fauchte er zurück, „und auch wenn das für dich als Beschützer der Schwachen und Retter der Hilflosen ein ungewohntes Gefühl ist: Ich will sie auch nicht!"

Harry ging unbeeindruckt wieder auf ihn zu. „Ich lasse dir da keine Wahl", stellte er klar und schob trotzig das Kinn vor, „ich habe keine Lust, dauernd die Reste von dir zusammen zu kleben und dann zu bemerken, dass mir jedes Mal mehr Teile fehlen und das Bild nie wieder komplett wird! Ich will nicht dauernd darüber nachdenken, ob du vielleicht halb verblutet in irgendeiner Gasse liegst und wieder mal zu stolz bist, um dir helfen zu lassen! Ich will aufwachen können ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass dein Blut an meinen Händen klebt!"

Dracos Kiefermuskeln bewegten sich leicht und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Dann lass es doch einfach", sagte er dann schwach und wandte den Blick ab, während seine Schultern herab sackten und er ausgelaugter denn je aussah, „niemand wird sich dafür bedanken, wenn du mich rettest. Absolut niemand. Ich am allerwenigsten."

Er griff nach dem Kinn des Blonden und drehte dessen Gesicht wieder zu sich, geduldig so lange wartend, bis dieser endlich den Blick hob und ihn ansah. Die Leere in Dracos Augen erschreckte ihn. „Ich tue das nicht für irgendjemand anderen", erklärte er dann, „ich tue es für mich."

XXX

Dracos Verletzungen nahmen ab. Zwar hatte Harry mit einigem Schrecken die beunruhigende Zahl neuer Narben auf seinem Körper zur Kenntnis genommen und sich dann innerlich selbst auf die Schulter für seine Beharrlichkeit geklopft, aber seit der Gryffindor einmal täglich seinen Kopf in die Wohnung des Slytherin steckte, waren keine neuen dazugekommen.

Er fragte nicht nach, wie die Wunden entstanden waren – er hatte sich schon längst seine eigene Theorie dahin gehend aufgebaut, die größtenteils daraus bestand, dass Draco seit dem Krieg einen unendlichen Selbsthass empfand – und Draco erwähnte es auch nie. Ihre Gespräche drehten sich größtenteils um profane Dinge wie die letzten Quidditch- Matches, die sie gesehen hatten, oder was gemeinsame Bekannte taten.

Es war eine überraschend angenehme Zeit für Harry, der mit deutlich mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte. Es wirkte fast so, als würde Draco seine Anwesenheit nicht einmal stören – viel eher schien er sich nicht nur damit abgefunden zu haben, sondern es sogar irgendwie zu genießen, wenn Harry allabendlich seinen dunklen Haarschopf durch die Tür schob und sich dann auf der dunkelgrünen Ledercouch ausbreitete. Seiner Ansicht nach ging es dem Blonden deutlich besser, und er beglückwünschte sich heimlich selbst.

Bis er eines Abends etwas früher kam als gewöhnlich, die Tür mit dem ihm inzwischen geläufigen Zauberspruch öffnete und Draco bewusstlos auf dem Teppich vor dem Bad liegen sah, während ein der Situation unangemessen ruhiger Blaise Zabini daneben stand und leise vor sich hin murmelnd seinen Zauberstab über ihn hin und her schwang.

Bevor Harry überhaupt registrierte, was er tat, hatte er Blaise' Zauberstab in der Hand und den Südländer mit einem Fluch an die Wand gepinnt, während er sich besorgt über Draco beugte. „Du warst das", fauchte er hasserfüllt und fühlte kurz nach dem Puls des Blonden, der schwach aber stetig gegen seine Fingerspitzen pochte und ihn so leicht aufatmen ließ, „die ganze Zeit dachte ich, er wäre es selbst, aber du bist es gewesen!"

Blaise betrachtete ihn mit einer irritierenden Mischung aus Genervtheit und Belustigung und schnaubte leise, während er ohne sichtbaren Erfolg an den magischen Bändern zerrte, die ihn an die Wand fesselten. „Lass mich los, Potter", verlangte er platt.

„Ganz gewiss nicht", zischte Harry wütend und fuhr vorsichtig über Dracos Brutskorb auf der Suche nach Verletzungen oder Spuren dunkler Zauber, während er ein paar nutzlose _„Ennervate"_ auf den leblosen Körper des Blonden losließ.

„Ich war es nicht", kam es da von Blaise, „Salazar, Potter, ich bin sein Freund. Ich will ihm helfen, nicht schaden."

„Ach ja?" fragte Harry zurück und warf dem Anderen einen kalten Blick zu, „so sah das aber nicht aus." Immer noch suchte er nach der Ursache für den komatösen Zustand des Slytherin, ohne dabei zu irgendeinem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Blaise seufzte und zerrte weiter an den Ringen magischer Energie. „Für dich als Meister der voreiligen Schlüsse ist es natürlich am einfachsten, den bitterbösen Slytherin zu verdächtigen." Er verdrehte die Augen, anscheinend nicht mal im Ansatz durch die Tatsache beunruhigt, dass er gefesselt an der Wand hing, während ein vor Wut sprühender Harry Potter sich ihm nun unaufhaltsam näherte.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Sein Ton war drohend geworden und sein Zauberstab hatte sich wie von selbst auf Brusthöhe Zabinis gehoben, der ihn weiter unbeeindruckt betrachtete.

„Sieh an, dir geht das Ganze hier ja richtig nahe", meinte er stattdessen spöttisch, und Harry knurrte ärgerlich auf, woraufhin ein giftig grüner Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab schoss und Blaise am Unterarm traf. Dessen Augen verengten sich kurz.

„Richtig", antwortete Harry knapp, „und wenn es dir ähnlich gehen würde, wäre ich fast geneigt zu glauben, dass du nichts hiermit zu tun hast."

Blaise verdrehte erneut die Augen und begann mit mehr Intensität an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen, die sich unter seinen Anstrengungen tatsächlich leicht lockerten. Harry festigte sie mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, und der Slytherin warf ihm daraufhin einen bösen Blick zu. „Potter", sagte er deutlich angenervt, und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gespräches klang es so, als würde er sein Gegenüber wirklich ernst nehmen, „als ich hier ankam, lag er schon so da. Ich habe bloß versucht, den Schaden einzugrenzen." Er holte tief Luft. „Wie ich es immer tue."

Harry starrte ihn skeptisch an. „Wie du es immer tust?"

Blaise kräuselte leicht die Lippen. „Meinst du, Draco ist von sich aus nach St Mungos gegangen?"

Sein Unterkiefer klappte herab und er betrachtete Blaise mit neuem Interesse. „Du hast ihn dort hin gebracht", schlussfolgerte er, und der Slytherin zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock", sagte er trocken, aber Harry reagierte gar nicht auf ihn.

„Du weißt, wie er immer wieder zu diesen Verletzungen kommt", redete er weiter, woraufhin dem Anderen ein unwilliges Knurren entwich.

„_Jeder_ weiß, wie das passiert", meinte er unwirsch und zerrte erneut an seinen Fesseln, „jeder mit ein bißchen mehr Verstand als die gemeine Stubenfliege."

Harrys Griff um seinen Zauberstab verstärkte sich, und Blaise zischte leise auf, als sich gleichzeitig seine Fesseln enger zogen. „Überleg doch, Potter", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „du musst dich nur fragen, wer Draco etwas antun würde."

Harry schnaubte nur und ließ den Anderen nicht aus den Augen. „Ich frage _dich, _oh allwissender Slytherin ", gab er zurück. „Wer würde Draco etwas antun?"

Blaise sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Verachtung und Mitleid an, was für jemanden, der ohne Zauberstab an eine Wand gefesselt war wirklich eine Meisterleistung war. „Wer nicht?" fragte er zurück, woraufhin Harry schockiert blinzelte und kurz die Kontrolle über seine Fesseln verlor. Das reichte für Blaise, sich zu befreien und mit einem leisen „Accio" seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück zu holen. Entgegen Harrys Erwartungen ignorierte er seine Anwesenheit jedoch völlig sondern beschäftigte sich wieder mit Draco und seiner merkwürdigen Zauberformel, und dieses Mal ließ ihn Harry – wenn auch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl – gewähren. Kurz darauf flatterten Dracos Augenlider leicht, und Blaise seufzte erleichtert auf. Harry rührte sich noch immer nicht.

„Er ist nicht du", meinte er noch und hielt kurz auf dem Weg zum Kamin neben ihm an, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen, „für ihn gab es nach dem Krieg keinen Rosenregen und Glückwünsche. Niemand feierte, dass er überlebt hatte. Für ihn gab es Verachtung, Beschimpfungen und keine Aussicht auf Besserung. Nicht einmal eine Aussicht auf_ Hoffnung_." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er hat sich gewehrt. Ein paar Jahre lang. Inzwischen hat er aufgegeben." Er seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den sich langsam wieder regenden Blonden. „Ich an seiner Stelle hätte das Land verlassen. Irgendwohin, wo mich niemand kennt und all dies mich nicht berührt." Erneut dieser Blick, von dem Harry zuerst angenommen hatte, er bedeute Wut, von dem er jetzt aber wusste, dass er verzweifelte Frustration war. „Aber dazu ist er zu stolz. Schließlich ist sein Stolz alles, was ihm noch geblieben ist."

XXX

Als Draco wieder völlig zu sich gekommen war, hatte Harry seinen Platz neben ihm schon längst verlassen und saß stattdessen in einem der zugegebenermaßen außerordentlich bequemen Sessel und beobachtete ihn.

Dem Slytherin entfuhr ein Seufzen, ehe er sich benommen über die Augen strich und leicht das Gesicht verzog. „Potter", sagte er dann, „wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du hier bist?"

Harry schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft und ließ so ein Glas Wasser neben dem Blonden erscheinen, welches dieser gierig herunter stürzte. „Zabini war auch hier."

„Ich weiß", grunzte Draco und rappelte sich mit deutlicher Anstrengung auf, was Harry jedoch komplett ignorierte und ihn stattdessen weiter musternd betrachtete. „Ansonsten wäre ich wohl jetzt im St Mungos."

Harry schwieg, und Draco stützte sich schwer an der nächstbesten Wand ab und hangelte sich so weiter zur Küche, um sich dort sichtlich erschöpft ein weiteres Glas Wasser einzuschenken. Er ignorierte Harrys Gegenwart vollkommen und fuhr sich erschöpft über die Augen, ehe er zu dem Stapel an Briefen sah, die sich auf der Anrichte stapelten und dabei leise aufseufzte. „Du hast sie gelesen", stellte er fest. Harry nickte bloß. „Alle?"

Der Dunkelhaarige antwortete zunächst nicht, stand stattdessen auf und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das Pergament, woraufhin Draco leicht zusammenzuckte, sonst jedoch nicht reagierte. „Ja, alle", erwiderte er dann und sah den Slytherin abwartend an. „Wieso gehst du damit nicht zum Ministerium?"

Draco lachte humorlos auf, ging dann zu Harry und zupfte sorgsam seine Hand von den Briefen. „Weil ein großer Teil dieser Briefe aus dem Ministerium kommt, Potter", antwortete er gelassen und sich dann schwer auf der Anrichte abstützte. Harry unterdrückte den drängenden Impuls, ihn zu berühren und ballte stattdessen die Fäuste.

„Du musst etwas dagegen unternehmen", sagte er bestimmt, „geh an die Presse, wehr dich, tu irgendetwas – alles, außer es weiter so stoisch hinzunehmen, so als..."

„... als hätte ich es verdient?" beendete Draco unbeeindruckt und kräuselte leicht die Lippen. „Potter, du magst es verdrängt oder vergessen haben, aber es ist wahr – ich war ein Todesser. Ich trage das Dunkle Mal. Ich habe die Todesser in Hogwarts gelassen. Ich _bin _wirklich der, für den sie mich halten."

„Aber der Krieg ist vorbei!" warf Harry ein, „das muss enden!"

„Warum?"

„Warum?" echote Harry fassungslos, „weil es ungerecht ist! Weil es dich umbringt! Weil..."

„Potter", unterbrach Draco ihn trocken, „ich sterbe nicht so leicht. Und es wird aufhören. Wenn ich mich dagegen wehre, fühlen sie sich nur angestachelt. Wenn ich nicht reagiere, wird es irgendwann langweilig." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich muss es wissen – ich war genauso wie sie. Aber auch ich habe aufgehört zu treten, wenn jemand am Boden lag. Und ich liege für ihre Verhältnisse wohl noch nicht tief genug im Dreck."

„Als ich am Boden lag hast du mir die Nase gebrochen", erinnerte Harry ihn stirnrunzelnd. Draco lächelte leicht.

„Du warst selbst unter mir immer noch viel zu weit oben, Harry."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco ihn beim Vornamen nannte, und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Gut und einzigartig, so als zentriere sich plötzlich die Welt auf die paar Quadratmeter um sie herum. Er schluckte. „Vielleicht ist das das Problem", meinte er dann, „dass, egal wie oft man dich verletzt, du immer noch unberührbar bleibst."

Draco betrachtete ihn lange mit einem sonderbaren Ausdruck in den Augen und senkte schließlich in einer fast scheu wirkenden Geste die Lider. Der Zug um seinen Mund verhärtete sich, und als er wieder aufsah hatte Harry das irritierende Gefühl, Lucius und nicht dessen Sohn gegenüber zu stehen. „Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte er unvermittelt, „es ist spät."

„Was?" fragte Harry konfus, „aber..."

„Strapazier meine Gastfreundschaft nicht", forderte der Blonde kühl, und das Blut schoss in Harrys Wangen.

„Strapazier du meine Geduld nicht", gab er bissig zurück, woraufhin Draco spöttisch schnaubte.

„Sonst? Drehst du dich um und kehrst nie wieder?" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Oh, welch Schmach."

Für einige Sekunden starrte der Dunkelhaarige sein Gegenüber einfach nur sprachlos an, dann holte er tief Luft und atmete betont ruhig aus. „Malfoy, bitte. Ich will dir helfen."

Der Slytherin schnaubte leise und drehte sich zum Fenster, sodass Harry nur noch sein Profil sehen konnte. „Lass es", erwiderte er dann und verschränkte die Arme, den Blick fest auf die Regentropfen gerichtet, die prasselnd gegen das Fenster schlugen, „gib einfach auf. Du kannst nicht alle retten."

Er trat langsam näher, wie man sich einem verwundeten Tier nähert, und legte dann sacht seine Hand auf die angespannten Muskeln unter Dracos Hemd. „Ich will auch nicht alle retten", stellte er klar, „du würdest schon reichen."

Der Blonde drehte seinen Kopf millimeterweise zu ihm, bis ihre Nasen sich fast berührten und alles was er sehen konnte nur noch das unheimliche Silber Dracos Augen war. „Warum?"

Harry ließ seine Hand langsam höher wandern und strich sacht durch die kurzen Haare in Dracos Nacken. „Keine Ahnung."

Es war zwar eigentlich eine recht unbefriedigende Antwort, aber es war wohl das was der Andere hatte hören wollen, denn er drehte sich vollends um und Sekunden später geschah das, wovon Harry selbst nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er darauf gehofft hatte: Warme Lippen legten sich auf seine, Fingerspitzen wanderten über seinen Rücken und der unangenehme Knoten in seiner Magengegend machte erleichtert Platz für einen Schwarm von übermütigen Bienen, die durch sein Blut zu surren begannen.

XXX

Er erwachte mit einem ziemlich dumm-dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und einem so umfassenden Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, dass er zunächst annahm, er würde noch träumen. Schlaftrunken öffnete er die Augen und tastete neben sich, nur um auf leere und kalte Laken zu treffen. Sein verschwommener Blick fiel auf ein verwaistes Bett, und auch nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte und dadurch weitaus schärfer sah, änderte sich an diesem Bild herzlich wenig. Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte er sich auf und angelte nach seiner Boxershorts. Er hätte es wohl wissen müssen – es war im Grunde recht absehbar gewesen, dass Draco nicht ein Guten-Morgen-Kuschler war, nichtsdestotrotz war er enttäuscht.

Er schob sich seine Brille auf die Nase, stand auf und ging dann, die Rechte in seinen wild in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haaren vergrabend, in die Küche. Draco lehnte an der Spüle und las gerade einen Brief, den er schließlich zur Seite legte und lautlos seufzte. Er schloss kurz die Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnete war sein Blick fest auf Harry gerichtet. „Potter. Du bist noch da."

Harry runzelte bei diesen Worten leicht die Stirn und ließ langsam seine Hand sinken. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein?"

„Irgendwo anders", erwiderte Draco knapp und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Draco..." - „Ich wüsste nicht, dir gestattet zu haben, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen", unterbrach ihn der Blonde ruhig und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Harry ballte die Fäuste.

„_Malfoy", _zischte er wie gewünscht und trat langsam näher, was von seinem Gegenüber mit einem gewissen Argwohn beobachtet wurde, „was hast du denn plötzlich? Gestern abend... ich meine, wir... also..."

„Man nennt das 'One-Night-Stand', Potter", entgegnete Draco kalt, „mit Betonung auf _One."_

Er wich einen Schritt zurück als hätte man ihn geschlagen. „Was soll das?" hakte er dann nach, seinen Stolz einen Moment verdrängend. „Wir sind Freunde. Gestern... waren wir sogar noch mehr. Was hat sich in den letzten paar Stunden geändert?"

„Freunde? Tatsächlich?" Der Slytherin schnaubte leicht und trank erneut von seinem Kaffee. „Du hast dich in mein Leben gedrängt, und ich habe es eine Weile zugelassen weil ich sehen wollte, was genau dein Ziel ist. Ich hatte angenommen, mit der vergangenen Nacht hättest du dieses Ziel erreicht und ich wäre dich somit losgeworden."

„Losgeworden?" echote Harry leise, „deswegen..." Er machte eine hilflose Geste Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Um mich _loszuwerden?_"

Der Blonde betrachtete ihn fast gelangweilt. „Was hattest du erwartet?"

Harry presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und sah schließlich zur Seite. „Nicht mehr, als ich bekommen habe."

Damit drehte er sich um, klaubte seine verstreuten Sachen vom Boden auf und apparierte sich nach Hause.

XXX

Er sah Draco nicht wieder. Der Slytherin meldete sich nicht – wieso auch, das hatte er zuvor schließlich auch nicht getan und jetzt hatte er wohl kaum mehr Grund dazu – und Harry war bei weitem nicht selbstzerstörerisch genug, um sich noch mehr Demütigungen von dem Blonden abzuholen. Zu seiner stillen Erleichterung jedoch tauchte sein Lieblingsfeind auch nicht mehr im Mungos auf, was zumindest darauf hoffen ließ, dass wer-auch-immer für Dracos Verletzungen verantwortlich war aufgehört hatte, diesem welche zuzufügen.

Er hatte sich gerade nach einer ziemlich anstrengenden 12-Stunden-Schicht zum Schlafen hingelegt, als plötzlich der Kamin in seinem Schlafzimmer zum Leben erwachte und eine junge Hexe ihren Kopf durch die Flammen steckte und ihn mit einem klinischen Interesse ansah. „Sind Sie Harry Potter?"

Seine Hand war wie automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab gewandert und richtete sich jetzt auf ihren Kopf. „Wer will das wissen?" Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst anhand der berühmten Narbe erkannt hatte – trotzdem wollte er es ihr nicht zu einfach machen. Dieser Floh-Zugang war nur für Notfälle eingerichtet, weshalb nur sehr ausgewählte Menschen davon wussten. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, gehörte die Frau vor ihm nicht dazu.

„Mein Name ist Laura Denson. Ich bin Krankenschwester des St Mungos", stellte sie sich schließlich vor, und er entspannte sich leicht. Also nur die Arbeit – vermutlich sollte er ein paar Stunden anhängen. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar.

„Was ist denn? Als ich gegangen bin, war die Station doch halb leer... Was macht Carl denn da oben, Ferien?"

Die Krankenschwester warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu und blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Kennen Sie einen Draco Malfoy?"

Harry, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war umständlich aus dem Bett zu kriechen, fuhr bei diesen Worten herum. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht. „Ja", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin sie zufrieden nickte.

„Wann haben Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

_Als er mich nach einer Nacht spektakulären Sex' beleidigt und rausgeschmissen hat_, schoss es ihm säuerlich durch den Kopf und er verzog das Gesicht. „Vor ungefähr 3 Wochen."

„Oh. Nun, seit _ungefähr 3 Wochen_ stehen Sie auf seiner Kontakt-Liste."

Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Seiner was?"

„Seiner Liste von im Notfall zu kontaktierenden Personen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, und er nickte langsam.

„Oh." Er schloss die Augen und fragte sich, was in aller Welt bloß Draco dazu getrieben hatte, ausgerechnet ihn auf diese Liste zu setzen. Erst dann dämmerte ihm, was genau diese Information noch implizierte. „Sie meinen, er ist... er hat... es liegt ein Notfall vor?"

Sie nickte ernst und senkte die Augenlider. Etwas Kaltes breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn Sie hierher kommen, Mr Potter."

XXX

Draco sah blass aus. Das war natürlich nichts Neues – er war schon immer blass gewesen, aber das kränkliche Grün-Weiß, in welchem sich seine Haut jetzt präsentierte, ließ einen Kloß in Harrys Hals entstehen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem ging nur flach und viel zu schnell, und als Harry aus Gewohnheit seine Finger zum Pulsmessen an das Handgelenk des Bewusstlosen legte, stellte er mit einem Gefühl leiser Resignation einen hektischen, irregulären und schwachen Herzschlag fest. „Was... hat er denn?" fragte er den behandelnden Medi-Zauberer, einen ihm nur flüchtig bekannten Peter Robards, der daraufhin leise seufzte und die Decke leicht zur Seite zog. Dracos rechter Arm kam zum Vorschein, und dort, wo einst das Dunkle Mal geprangt hatte, war nun nur noch zerfetztes Fleisch. Die Haut war fast vollkommen zerstört, die darunter liegenden Muskeln mit Eiter bedeckt und ein süßlich-fauliger Geruch ging davon aus, der ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Jemand hat anscheinend versucht, ihm sein … nun ja... Tattoo zu entfernen und ist dabei nicht sonderlich sanft vorgegangen", erklärte Robards dann und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Leider ist er erst sehr spät gekommen, ansonsten hätten wir mehr für ihn tun können."

„Ansonsten?" wiederholte Harry leise und sah langsam von der fürchterlichen Wunde weg, „was soll das heißen?"

„Nun, Mr Potter, Sie erkennen die Symptome sicher – er hat eine schwere Blutvergiftung, ausgehend von der noch immer floriden Entzündung an seinem Arm. Diese Entzündung zu behandeln ist in diesem Stadium fast unmöglich und wird außerdem dadurch erschwert, dass das Dunkle Mal mit einem sehr starken Zauber verwoben ist der es für gewöhnlich verbietet, dass es jemals entfernt werden kann. Wir können kaum etwas tun außer abzuwarten."

Harry antwortete nicht sondern sah wieder zu dem sich nicht regenden blonden Mann auf dem Bett. Ja, er erkannte die Symptome nur zu gut und er wusste auch, was in 99 von 100 Fällen in einem solchen Fall die unabwendbare Folge war. Er schluckte trocken. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht früher informiert?" fragte er dann, und Robards tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit der Krankenschwester.

„Es war sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass Sie erst von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren wenn er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein ist."

Harry schloss ergeben die Augen und griff nach Dracos leblos da liegender Hand. Merlin, er hätte sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln lassen dürfen. Er hätte da bleiben müssen. Er hätte... „Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen", murmelte er leise, und eine Hand legte sich kurz tröstend auf seine Schulter. Er wandte den Kopf und sah in die mitfühlenden Augen von Robards.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Mr Potter", versicherte ihm der Heiler, ehe er der Schwester ein Zeichen gab und beide den Raum verließen. Harry ließ sich schwer auf einem neben dem Bett stehenden Hocker nieder und strich sanft ein paar blonde Strähnen aus Dracos Gesicht. Dessen Augenlider zuckten unter der Berührung leicht, woraufhin Harry aufgeregt aufstand und die Berührung wiederholte. Das Zucken verstärkte sich, gefolgt von einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln, einem etwas tieferen Atmen – und dann schlug Draco die Augen auf, die Iris ein überraschend klares Silber. „Potter", stellte der leise Slytherin fest, und Harry musste überrascht auflachen.

„Draco", sagte er dankbar und strich erneut über die feinen Züge des Anderen, der sich die Berührung mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns gefallen ließ, „wie fühlst du dich?"

Jetzt war es an Draco, heiser aufzulachen, auch wenn sein Lachen längst nicht so kraftvoll war wie Harrys und mit einem erstickten Aufjapsen endete. „Ich sterbe. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle?"

„Du stirbst nicht", widersprach Harry heftig und zückte seinen Zauberstab, „hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich deinen Arm..." Er brach ab und sah zur Seite.

„Es tut nicht weh", sagte Draco nach einer Weile sanft und seine kalten Finger suchten tastend nach Harrys, bis sie diese gefunden hatten und ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahmen, „jedenfalls nicht da, wo du es mit einem Zauber lindern könntest." Er seufzte und schloss wieder die Augen. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, er sei wieder eingeschlafen. Dann jedoch öffnete Draco den Mund wieder und hing leise an: „An die körperlichen Schmerzen hatte ich mich längst gewöhnt. Womit ich nicht rechnen konnte und worauf ich nie vorbereitet war..." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kurzen, freudlosen Lächeln und ein Augenlid hob sich, um den Blick auf ein düsteres Silber freizugeben, „... das warst du."

Es war das letzte, was Harry Draco je sagen hörte.

XXX

Der Übergang von „lebendig" zu „tot" ist nicht sanft. Es ist der gewaltigste Unterschied, den man sich vorstellen kann, und genauso war es bei Draco Malfoy auch: Als er todkrank auf der Intensivstation lag, war er zwar unmenschlich blass und rührte keinen Muskel, trotzdem sah er völlig anders aus als er ein paar Stunden später in der Leichenhalle lag. Die Entzündung war seinen Arm unaufhaltsam weiter heraufgezogen, hatte Muskeln und Haut in Sekundenschnelle zerstört und das Immunsystem des Slytherin vollkommen überfordert. Harry war der Letzte, der mit ihm gesprochen hatte, und er war es, der einer stoischen Pansy Nott sowie einem vor verzweifelter Wut kochenden Blaise Zabini von dem Schicksal ihres Freundes berichten musste.

Von ihnen erfuhr er dann schließlich auch die Hintergründe der nicht-enden-wollenden Verletzungsreihe Dracos: Wie er nach dem Krieg erfolglos einen Job gesucht hatte und sich schließlich unter falschem Namen eine Art Heimarbeit gesucht hatte; wie er auf der Straße öffentlich drangsaliert und verachtet wurde; wie er zunächst täglich Drohbriefe, anschließend Heuler und schlussendlich mit Flüchen belegte Briefe bekommen hatte, die beim Öffnen in Flammen aufgingen, explodierten, zu Messern wurden oder ihren Empfänger auf sonstige Weise verletzten. Er hörte davon, wie Draco sich daraufhin an das Ministerium gewandt hatte und freundlichst darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass solche Post de facto nicht existieren konnte da das Postamt solche Briefe nie verschicken und keine Eule einen derartigen Inhalt transportieren würde, womit der Fall ad acta gelegt wurde. Er erfuhr von den folgenden Dutzenden Umzügen Dracos, die alle ohne Erfolg blieben da ihn die Post trotzdem stets erreichte. Davon, wie der Blonde schließlich herausgefunden hatte, dass die Briefe im Grunde nicht ihm sondern nur seinem Dunklen Mal galten. Wie sich Draco anschließend monatelang damit beschäftigt hatte einen Weg zu finden, um das verfluchte Mal wieder loszuwerden – und sich irgendwann damit abgefunden hatte, seine Strafe zu zahlen und alles anzunehmen, wie es kam: Jeden Schnitt, jede Verbrennung, jede Beleidigung, und sei es nur um niemandem die Genugtuung zu geben, über ihn triumphiert zu haben.

Und dann war Harry gekommen.

Anscheinend hatte sich Draco verändert, nachdem er wieder und wieder Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hatte. Galt es vorher nur, den Malfoy-Stolz ungebrochen zu lassen, so erduldete er alsbald die ihm aufgelegten Qualen um seine Reue für alles zu zeigen, was er im Krieg getan hatte.

Reue wurde von ihm nicht erwartet, und Vergebung hatte ein Todesser nicht verdient. So wurde zur Wiederentfachung des verhassten Reinblüter-Feuers nicht mehr Draco, sondern die Personen, die ihm nahe standen, ins Visier genommen. Und an dem Tag nach ihrer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht bekam der Blonde den ersten Brief der damit drohte, Harry zu verletzen.

Das war der Grund für den Bruch gewesen, und als Blaise ihm tonlos davon berichtete, tanzten für einen kurzen Augenblick weiße Punkte vor Harrys Augen. Draco, so sagte ihm der Italiener, hätte seine eigene Strafe nie mit irgendjemandem teilen wollen, am allerwenigsten mit Harry. Er hatte es daher für den einzig richtigen Weg empfunden, Harry gehen zu lassen.

Trotzdem konnte er diesen Verlust nicht spurlos an sich vorübergehen lassen, und so hatte er begonnen, sich Stück für Stück das Dunkle Mal selbst herauszuschneiden um sich endlich von dem Fluch zu befreien. Die an seinem Körper schwelende Wunde, vermengt mit der Kraft die immer noch in dem Tattoo steckte, gepaart mit den kontinuierlich auf ihn einprasselnden Hass-Briefen schließlich hatte ihn in die Knie gezwungen – und den Rest kannte Harry selbst.

XXX

Es waren einige Monate ins Land gezogen, und er war unermüdlich gewesen – hatte sämtliche Briefe, die er noch finden konnte, zurückverfolgen lassen, persönlich mit den Verfassern gesprochen und eindringlich um Vernunft gebeten; hatte schamlos seine Position als Retter der Nation ausgenutzt um eine energische Fürsprache für die Kriegsopfer der „anderen Seite" zu halten; hatte sogar Interviews mit Rita Skeeter geführt um eine noch breitere Masse zu erreichen und nochmals lautstark zu bekunden, dass er die Gegner von damals schon lange nicht mehr hasste; und abends war er todmüde ins Bett gefallen und glücklicherweise so erledigt gewesen, dass er nie über die eine Person nachdenken konnte, die ihn zu alldem getrieben hatte.

Er schlief meist tief und traumlos, wofür er sehr dankbar war, und deswegen war er fast ein wenig überrascht als er eines Nachts plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte, sich aufsetzte und gebannt in seinem Schlafzimmer umsah. Jemand war im Raum, das spürte er, und er tastete langsam mit der Rechten nach seiner Brille und mit der Linken nach seinem Zauberstab. Ersteres wurde ihm zielsicher an die Brust geworfen, Letzeres befand sich in der Hand des Eindringlings, der in diesem Moment leise „_Lumos_" flüsterte.

Harry setzte sich zögerlich die Brille auf, konnte aber trotzdem nur den schemenhaften Umriss des Anderen erkennen. Trotzdem wurde seine Kehle trocken.

„Ich bin kein Geist, Potter, und ich bin auch nicht tot", erklärte ihm die Gestalt vor ihm ruhig, „und keine Sorge, ich bin auch kein Inferi, Vampir oder eine sonstige untote Schauerlichkeit." Wie zum Beweis ließ er das Licht des Zauberstabs kurz auf sein Gesicht fallen, ehe er es wieder mehr auf Harry richtete, ihn intensiv ansehend. Seine silbernen Augen schienen im Mondlicht zu glühen.

„Ich habe dich sterben sehen", meinte Harry schwach, woraufhin die Person vor ihm unwirsch abwinkte.

„Magie, Potter. Ich bin ziemlich gut darin – du wärst überrascht." Er setzte sich auf den Sessel an Harrys Fenster und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander. „Es war der einzige Ausweg. Wie sonst sollte ich dem je entkommen? Sicher, du hättest all das, was du jetzt getan hast, auch zu meinen „Lebzeiten" tun können – aber es hätte nie denselben Effekt gehabt. Vielleicht freut es dich zu hören, dass tatsächlich seit einiger Zeit keine Post mehr zu mir kommt. Nun ja, keine Post von Menschen, die ich nicht kenne." Er grinste, und eine Reihe weißer Zähne blitzte kurz auf. „Blaise und Pansy wussten natürlich Bescheid. Du musst ihnen verzeihen, dass sie dir nichts gesagt haben – es geschah auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Ich musste sicher sein, dass … nun ja … du trauerst."

„Du... bist wirklich echt?" fragte Harry langsam und schlug seine Bettdecke zurück. „Ich träume nicht?"

„Echt, in Farbe und 3D", versicherte ihm Draco, woraufhin der Gryffindor in einer pantherartigen Bewegung aus dem Bett auf ihn stürzte, ihm den Zauberstab entriss und ihm einen heftigen rechten Haken verpasste.

„Du wolltest, dass ich trauere, du verdammter Mistkerl?" rief Harry wütend und rammte ihm sein Knie in den Magen, woraufhin der Andere erstickt aufkeuchte, „du wolltest mich richtig am Boden sehen?" Er verpasste Draco eine kräftige Kopfnuss, wobei ein paar Tränen von seiner Nasenspitze auf die Wangen des Blonden tropften. „Das hast du geschafft", flüsterte er dann und ließ, plötzlich vollkommen kraftlos, die sich heftig wehrenden Arme des Slytherin los, „ich bin am Boden."

Draco blieb einen Moment lang liegen, schlang dann heftig seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich. Der Duft, der Harry unwillkürlich in die Nase stieg ließ keinen Zweifel – es war unverkennbar der gehasst-geliebte Slytherin, und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig. „Wie hast du das gemacht", fragte er leise in Dracos Hemd hinein, und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin ein ziemlich begabter Tränke-Brauer, falls du das vergessen haben solltest", sagte er dann mit einem Anflug von Stolz, „und im Grunde war es recht einfach: Einen Trank für die Blutvergiftung, einen zur Vortäuschung der nicht-existenten Verletzung an meinem Arm", zum Beweis lupfte er seinen Ärmel und brachte damit das unversehrte Dunkle Mal zum Vorschein, dessen schreckliche Schönheit Harry erst in diesem Moment zu würdigen wusste, als es in Perfektion auf Dracos reizloser Haut prangte, „und einen für mein Ableben." Er grinste. „Ich war nie wirklich tot – meine Körperfunktionen waren nur soweit heruntergefahren, dass man sie nicht mehr feststellen konnte. Pansy und Blaise haben mich aus dem Sarg geholt, kurz bevor ihr ihn in der Erde versenkt habt, und dann bin ich wieder aufgewacht. Ungefähr 1 Woche nachdem ihr mich im St Mungos für tot erklärt habt." Er schmunzelte belustigt. „Wofür ich allerdings in meiner Großmut niemanden verklagen werde."

Hätte Harry mehr Kraft gehabt, so hätte er Draco dafür gerne nochmals geschlagen oder sich zumindest gegen die Umarmung gewehrt. So aber sank er immer mehr in Dracos Arme, sich ganz seiner eigenen Sehnsucht hingebend. „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt", fragte er schließlich und rückte etwas von dem Anderen ab, „wieso hast du mir nicht vertraut?"

„Es war keine Vertrauensfrage", erwiderte Draco und runzelte leicht die Stirn, „es war eine Frage von Ehrlichkeit." Er seufzte. „Du wärst niemals so für die Rechte der Verurteilten eingetreten, wenn ich am Leben gewesen wäre und du gewusst hättest, dass es nur eine Farce ist. Du kannst nicht hingehen und Tausenden von Menschen ins Gesicht lügen. Du musstest diesen Kampf kämpfen für einen verlorenen Freund, einen... einen verlorenen Geliebten. Und die Menschen wären nie so darauf angesprungen, wenn ich neben dir gestanden hätte und freundlich in die Kamera gewinkt hätte – sie hätten gedacht, ich hätte dich verhext oder hätte mir das alles nur ausgedacht. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit und es tut mir ehrlich und wahrhaftig leid, was du durchgemacht hast, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte ohne stets ein Damokles-Schwert über mir hängen zu haben, dann musste ich so handeln."

Harry hob den Blick und sah ihn lange an. „Geliebten?"

Ein leichter Hauch von Rot, den man sogar in dem schwächelnden Licht des Lumos sehen konnte, zeichnete sich auf Dracos Wangen ab. Harry entschied, dass er das weitaus besser fand als das Grün-Weiß aus dem Krankenhaus. „Nun ja, zumindest von meiner Seite aus."

Harry lächelte und ließ seine Stirn an die Dracos sinken. „_Nox."_

XXX

Seine Finger strichen sacht über das Dunkle Mal, und Draco öffnete schläfrig ein Auge und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals froh darüber sein würde, dieses _Ding_ zu sehen", erklärte Harry leise und fuhr vorsichtig die Umrisse der Schlange nach. Nun öffnete sich auch das andere Auge, und der vom Schlaf verklärte Blick wurde deutlich aufmerksamer. Der Blonde drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Ich bin alles, wofür dieses Zeichen steht", sagte er leise, das Silber seiner Augen leicht funkelnd, „und ich habe dafür lange gebüßt." Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Dir ist klar, was das bedeutet, oder? Und dir ist auch klar, dass ich zumindest in England weiterhin tot bleiben muss, damit nicht alles wieder von vorne losgeht?"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ja, das ist mir klar", sagte er dann ruhig, rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. „Es war wohl zu erwarten, dass alles, was zwischen dir und mir passiert, niemals einfach sein kann, was?"

„Einfach wäre doch auch langweilig", erwiderte Draco leichthin, ließ Harrys Gesicht dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen. „Potter... Harry. Du musst dich entscheiden."

Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Du warst tot, Draco. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, und inzwischen komme ich auch ohne dich klar. Du hast mich manipuliert und benutzt, um dein eigenes Ziel zu erreichen, und jetzt", er holte tief Luft, „ist es vielleicht zu spät."

Es knackte kurz neben ihm, und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Draco verschwunden.

XXX

Seine Haare waren kürzer und seine einstmals aristokratische Blässe hatte sich zu einem warmen Bronzeton umgewandelt. Noch dazu trug er Muggle-Kleidung und schien sich darin auch noch wohlzufühlen. Seine Augen jedoch hatten sich nicht verändert, sie waren das gleiche metallische Silbergrau, welches sich jetzt in seinen Blick bohrte.

Er schluckte, marschierte jedoch nichtsdestotrotz quer durch den Raum auf ihn zu. „Nette Bar", kommentierte er, und der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Cocktails, Tränke – alles das Selbe. Was darf's sein, Fremder? Einen Zombie vielleicht?" Eine silberblonde Augenbraue, die auf der gebräunten Haut fast unterging, hob sich ironisch in die Höhe. Harry lächelte leicht.

„Nein, für mich bitte einen Sex On The Beach", orderte er dann, und sein Gegenüber schnaubte trocken.

„Für unterwegs?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry und stellte seinen Koffer ab, „für immer."

Draco blinzelte verblüfft, und Harry nutzte die Gunst der Stunde um über die Theke zu langen und den Blonden zu einem Kuss zu sich heranzuziehen. Die Lippen unter seinen weiteten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, dann zuckte Draco plötzlich zurück und sah zu seinen Händen herunter, die in der Zwischenzeit das Obstmesser so fest gegriffen hatten, dass rotes Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

„Zum Glück ist jetzt ein Heiler hier", meinte er mit einem kurzen Blick zu Harry, der entsetzt um die Theke hastete und eilig ein paar Zauber murmelte, um den Schnitt zu heilen, was der Blonde mit einer gewissen Ungeduld über sich ergehen ließ und dann Harrys Hände packte, „zum Glück bist _du_ hier."

Harry sah verdutzt hoch und blickte direkt in Dracos Augen. Erst jetzt, nach all dem, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Kälte in den Augen des Slytherin eigentlich Hoffnung war. „Nein", verbesserte er, „zum Glück sind _wir_ hier."

XXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXX

Beendet! Wahnsinn, das hat ja ewig gedauert, und irgendwie ist der zweite Teil auch mal ein gigantisches Stück länger geworden als der erste. Nun ja, zumindest hab ich dieses Monstrum jetzt beendet - nachdem ich gestern mehrmals von einer sehr eifrigen Muse getreten wurde! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch – auch wenn ich Draco kurzzeitig habe sterben lassen xD

Grüße an alles Reviewer und Leser!


End file.
